Thymosin .beta..sub.4 ("T.beta..sub.4 ") is a peptide which has been reported as containing 43 amino acids. Amino acid sequence information on T.beta..sub.4 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,276, herein incorporated by reference.
T.beta..sub.4 has been found to be present in numerous tissue types in mammals and has also been implicated in a wide variety of cellular and physiological processes including inducing terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase activity of bone marrow cells, stimulating secretion of hypothalamic luteinizing hormone releasing hormone and luteinizing hormone, inhibiting migration and enhancing antigen presentation of macrophages, and inducing phenotypic changes in T-cell lines in vitro.
Septic shock is a condition in which infection is widely disseminated in many areas of the body, the infection generally being disseminated through the blood from one tissue to another and causing extensive damage. Septic shock can occur with numerous medical conditions, including (1) peritonitis caused by the spread of infection from the uterus and fallopian tubes; (2) peritonitis resulting from rupture of the gut, sometimes caused by intestinal disease or wounds; (3) generalized infection resulting from spread of a simple infection; (4) generalized gangrenous infection resulting specifically from gas gangrene bacilli; and (5) infection spreading into the blood from the kidney or urinary tract. Septic shock is of critical concern from a clinical viewpoint because, among other reasons, this condition frequently leads to death.
Although septic shock is a somewhat common clinical phenomenon, the mechanisms involved as well as the pathological changes remain poorly understood. For example, despite the treatment of bacterial infection, many patients deteriorate further, which may be due to clinical sequelae of hypotension with low systemic vascular resistance, renal insufficiency, adult respiratory distress syndrome, severe coagulopathy and severe metabolic dysfunctions. Thus, there is an urgent need in the art for effective methods of treating septic shock.